


A Final Goodbye

by MissGoss



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoss/pseuds/MissGoss
Summary: Mercutio asks Benvolio to help him to a house for treatment of his stab would when really, he wound like to spend his last moments alone with the boy he loves.





	A Final Goodbye

“Help me into some house Benvolio, or I shall faint. A plague O’ both your houses! They have made worms meat of me. I have it, and soundly too. Your houses!” Mercutio yelled, clutching his left side, his right side being supported by his friend. Benvolio, being used as a crutch, shuffled away from the horribly bloodied scene. The two boys left a dripping trail of blood behind them and Benvolio made his best efforts to get Mercutio to a doctor.

Mercutio’s weight was rapidly becoming heavier with each slowing step, “Good Mercutio, I pray just a little further. We much reach the hospital.” The usually calm and collected tone of the smaller boy was gone, in place a frantic and worried, rushed tone. He could no longer tell if the moisture on his face was perspiration or tears falling from his eyes as he knew they were. Now, both of their steps were faltering, Mercutio’s due to the fading light of life and Benvolio’s due to the overbearing dead weight.

“Please, Benvolio, soft and fair for you are fond to believe I will survive the journey,” he pleaded, attempting to stop the boy helping him. His weak efforts were to no avail and he realized his words were his only tool, “Let me rest for anon, I will be gone. I beseech you, let me rest!” At this, Benvolio looked at his friend and found him tired, a look he never sought to see on his face. Begrudgingly, he laid Mercutio down on the pavement and propped him up on a wall. “Ay, thank you, my friend. Oh, do not lament, I cannot stand the sight,” with his free hand, unbloodied by his wound, Mercutio wiped a stray tear from the other’s face.

Benvolio could not help but weep for his friend but he choked back sobs to the best of his abilities, answering his wishes. “How can I prorogue your demise, Mercutio. Oh God help me, I cannot go on without you my dear Mercutio,” he wanted nothing more than to wake up from this horrible dream but alas, Queen Mab had not visited him and in her place, the cruel reality of death loomed over the two as they said their goodbyes. Mercutio shushed the boy, his hand cupping his cheek. 

“Thou must let me say my farewell, brave Benvolio hither,” he moved his hand to the back of the boy’s neck and gently pulled him down, “I love thee and I chide myself for not expressing my affections sooner than my last moments.” Mercutio tilted his head up to bring his lips to Benvolio’s. They collided, staying in the embrace until Mercutio could no longer stand the shortness of breath. “In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,” his voice was but a whisper but Benvolio heard every word.

“I love thee too, dear Mercutio,” he managed to choke out between sobs. A smile rested on Mercutio’s face as Benvolio watched the life leave his eyes, “Mercutio? Mercutio! No, no, no! Dearest Mercutio, how dost thou expect me to live when thee hast left me alone?” Benvolio held the cooling body of his friend close as he bawled in the street.  
A page of the house of Montague heard the loud cries and ran toward the noise, discovering the heir and the body. With much persuading and force, he managed to drag Benvolio away from Mercutio’s lifeless form and back to his cousin. Despite the visibly anxious Romeo undoubtedly wanting to know the outcome of their friend, Benvolio struggled against the page’s hold to return to the body. “O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio is dead! That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds, which too untimely here did scorn the earth,” he yelled above the chatter, finally giving up the fight and falling into his cousin. This is where the tale of Benvolio and Mercutio ended, the two separated by death’s cruel hands, leaving Benvolio utterly alone.


End file.
